Encuentros Clandestinos
by barbaritakou
Summary: Solo aquellos secretos que quieren salir a la luz lo hacen, el resto son solo rumores, no todo es lo que parece pero en este caso si lo es, nuestro deseo es tan real como los rumores que lo divulgan, nuestra pasión es grande y nuestro secreto aun mas... Esto no es de amor o fidelidad, si no de una gran pasión que nació y no se puede detener...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologó **

"_**Encuentros Clandestinos"**_

Mi nombre es Isabella, vivo en un pequeño pueblo donde no pasa mucho y lo poco que ocurre lo sabemos todos; ¿O no?.

Déjame decirte que no, quien dijo que no se puede tener secretos es porque no sabe guardarlos, esta es la historia de cómo me convertí en uno de los misterios de este pueblo, en donde todos sabían de todos o de casi todos…

No porque fuera de interés público mi vida, si no por que formaba parte de un secreto a voces que nadie podía asegurar completamente si era verdadero, solo rumores, solo voces que se perdían, pero resonaban continuamente, señalando encuentros, buscando indicios, con hambre de demostrar lo que nadie podía y sabían que existía; por ahí dicen todos somos inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Pero yo no soy inocente, eso nadie puede comprobarlo solo "EL" y yo, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a contradecir, negar, cambiar o modificar los hechos.

Solo dejábamos que las voces sonaran mientras manteníamos nuestros encuentros clandestinos…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO I

"_Bueno como sabrán _Twilight no me pertenece a mi, si no a Stephenie Meyer",

_**El presente…**_

Otra vez la misma locura, presos de nuestras pasiones, como llegamos a esto quien sabe la conciencia siempre nos abandona y volvía horas después de entregarnos íntegramente a la lujuria…

Nos encontrábamos encerrados dentro del cuarto de baño de su trabajo, era de madrugada, en las calles del pueblo pocos recorrían las calles, una que otra vez llegaba alguien a la tienda a comprar alcohol o cigarrillos, pero siendo lunes la poca población dormía…

Jamás me hubiese imaginado que iba a terminar así…

Atrapada, con el cuerpo presionado contra la pared tras su espalda, las muñecas sujetas con fuerza hacia los lados, y las hormonas hirviendo de pasión y deseo…

Pero ahí estaba. Cubierta por aquel enorme y bien formado cuerpo masculino, que insistía en presionarla con fuerza. Esas grandes e imponentes manos que sujetaban con decisión sus blancas y delicadas muñecas, sometiéndola, domándola. Porque sí, ese hombre la tenía estaba doblegando por completo, con esa fuerza impresionante y esa mirada salvaje que la hacía sentir la mujer más pequeña e indefensa del mundo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que lo estaba disfrutando…

Si. Jamás nadie podría haberse imaginado que alguien como yo terminara siendo doblegada por nada más ni nada menos que la última persona con la que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido relacionar: Jasper Whitlock

Y ahí estaba, permitiendo que ese chico de mirada intimidante, dulce y soñadora pero con aire melancólico, la cogiera con fuerza de las muñecas y la sometiera a sus deseos…

Sentía que el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleraba peligrosamente, mientras que la adrenalina comenzaba a recorrerme el cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante. De pronto, me invadieron miles de emociones: ansiedad, anticipación, lujuria, desenfreno… y deseo, mucho deseo.

Pronto la pasión terminó derrotando cualquier rastro de conciencia y razonamiento lógico, y en ese momento, se dejaron llevar por el momento….

Antes de que el pudiera asegurar su agarre en sus manos, ella se libró rápidamente del agarre, posó sus manos en la nuca de él hasta arrastrarlo hacia ella, para _besarlo…_

Porque por nada del mundo, iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

En ese momento, miles de emociones asaltaron la mente de Jasper. Primero fue la sorpresa, y tantas otra que no podía descifrar y por último el más grande y arrollador… deseo. Jamás en su vida alguien le había obligado a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, hasta ese momento. Y en verdad, estaba agradecido.

Los labios de Whitlock sabían mejor que cualquier manjar que hubiera probado antes en su vida, un dulce y suave néctar que podía llevarla peligrosamente a una adicción en la que ya se encontraba irrevocablemente inmersa. Y su cuerpo… era toda una tentación. Apenas comenzaba a caer en cuenta de lo verdaderamente devastador de ese cuerpo que sus manos recorrían en la clandestinidad, que podían llevarla en cualquier momento a cometer una locura, como la que tantas noches a escondidas de sus responsabilidades y del pueblo cometían.

Ese hombre estaba hecho para hacer caer a cualquiera. Incluso a ella…

Isabella disfrutó como nunca antes en su vida de la avidez de los labios de Jasper contra los suyos, que pronto comenzaron a succionar de ella como si se tratara de la fuente de su existencia. Y esas manos imponentes pronto comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo con fuerza y firmeza, presionándola contra él.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad….

Pero aquello no era suficiente. Pronto los labios del joven comenzaron a juguetear con los de ella, solicitando el acceso que tanto ansiaba. Y ella no se lo negó. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un salvaje acto de deseo, mientras las hormonas comenzaban a tener efectos cada vez más notorios en ellos dos…

Hasta que sonidos de el exterior los sacaron de su paraíso personal

Ante el sonido, ambos se fueron soltando poco a poco, y se quedaron observando el uno al otro, con la respiración agitada.

Las voces comenzaron a oírse desde el exterior, indicando que debían posponer su encuentro comenzaron a separarse contra su voluntad, el acomodándose sus prendas y cabello rebelde.

-Que conste que no he terminado contigo… aún-. Habló con la voz ronca de deseo aun contenido y esa sonrisa hermosa que tanto me volvía loca, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y la abría con cautela, para asegurarse de que nadie descubriera su encuentro.

-Yo tampoco he terminado contigo-. Conteste, sacándole la lengua en forma traviesa.

Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír ante mi gesto, que me observó pronto con una mirada lasciva, mientras sostenía aún con su mano la perilla de la puerta.

Poco después, la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

Aquello me sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¿No atenderás? -preguntó ella, confundida.

Al verlo, lo encontró con una sonrisa tan siniestra, que casi palideció. Casi…

-He decidido que no vamos a salir de aquí, hasta que acabemos…

Y en ese momento, ambos volvieron a lo suyo…

Pasado unos minutos y contra todo pronostico y fiel a su advertencia colgó el cartel de cerrado y apago las luces de aquel local que era fiel testigo de todo aquello que ocurría entre ambos.

Con el ceño fruncido, avanzó rápidamente un par de pasos, hasta terminar aprisionándola nuevamente con su cuerpo, contra la pared. Un movimiento aún más posesivo que el de antes. Pero esta vez, las cosas tomaron un rumbo distinto.

Poco a poco fueron despojándose de sus ropas librándose de esas molestias que no dejaban sentirse piel con piel aquello que ansiaban más que nada, y ahora podían cumplir ese anhelo que quemaba.

Que de día y a la vista de todos ocultaban y no podían exhibir porque lo de ellos no era un romance mas de los del pueblo no, ellos eran amantes, por que el tenia a alguien mas que lo esperaba, que lo ataba, pero que no lo limitaba a estar conmigo, lo nuestro era un tiempo prestado que nos liberaba, era nuestro desahogo de la rutina que nos consumía, era nuestro refugio, eso nadie lo entendería, pero aquello no era de su incumbencia, eso solo nos pertenecía a nosotros. Y mientras que de nosotros dependiera esto seguiría a fin de cuentas una pasión como la nuestra es difícil de apagar….

_Bueno primer capitulo de esta historia terminado, espero les guste la temática, ya que quiero lograr personajes mas humanos mas pegados a la realidad de todos los días y que puedo decir me encanta esta pareja, y no encuentro muchos fics de ellos, __… Nos estamos leyendo_

_P/D: Gracias a __Seiya-Moon2__ que me puso entre sus alertas y sigue la historia, espero y sea de tu agrado lo que se viene besos!_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO II

"_Bueno como sabrán _Twilight no me pertenece a mi, si no a Stephenie Meyer",

**Tiempo atrás…**

Once en punto. Fin de la jornada laboral. Hora de partir…

Pero donde ir, para no volver a la misma rutina que la estaba matando sin saber, que la limitaba y la estaba ahogando poco a poco. Lugares a donde ir sobraban, invitaciones también, pero nada de ello era de su agrado, con nada se sentía cómoda y para que fingir con personas que no quería a ver, prefería un buen libro, o alguna película, esa era su vida, no es que se quejara pero ella sabia que en su vida faltaba algo, que no lograba saber o simplemente quería ignorarlo.

Isabella podía escuchar claramente cómo las personas fuera de su oficina conversaban amenamente, mientras recogían sus pertenencias y se alistaban para irse a sus casas, o a donde tuvieran que ir. Esposa, hijos, padres, deberes. Una cita, una fiesta, una cena romántica… lo que sea.

Diablos, como le gustaría poder salir como ellos. Tener una cita normal a la luz de la luna, ver la película romántica que acababan de estrenar el jueves pasado, salir a divertirse con sus "amigas"...

Pero no. Ahí estaba ella, sentada frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles, cumpliendo con sus deberes adelantando trabajo, porque en casa nada la esperaba más que gente con la que no quería vivir pero no tenía opción esa era su vida…

Lo que ella no sabia era que ese algo pronto llegaría, no de la forma que esperaba, pero daría un giro a su vida, ese que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba y cambiaria su forma de ver las cosas…

— ¡Ahhhh! — Chilló irritada, observando con furia los de papeles sobre su escritorio— ¿Qué si no tenía nada que hacer hoy? ¡Por supuesto que tenía que algo que hacer! ¡Tenía por lo menos tres invitaciones para salir esta noche! — Volvió a gritar, golpeando con el puño la mesa—. ¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?!…—

Y estaba a punto de continuar con su queja, cuando de pronto su celular sonó, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro que al instante dejo de estar furico, para pasar a uno alegre y soñador...

Era "El" su nuevo loco amigo, que estaba increíblemente desquiciado al igual que ella si no era mas, tenían una química increíble a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo de conocerse. Su amistad comenzó de la noche a la mañana, sin más entre risas, bromas y uno que otro trago en las noches.

Y ahí se encontraba leyendo su mensaje – _Te perdiste hoy… Esta muy aburrido y mas si no estas, no tengo ganas ni de tomar, por que vos sos la mala influencia y sos la que insitas a la violencia, un beso Isabella___– J.W

Si claro ella mala influencia, eh incitadora de la violencia, ese hombre si que no tenía cara, se conocieron gracias a esas rondas interminables de tragos en su lugar de trabajo, donde justamente deberían estar trabajando y no bebiendo, pero al ser el encargado de dicha tienda permitía que los otros empleados en fines de semana tomaran una que otra copa, para pasar la noche ya que se encontraban en verano y el calor era insoportable por aquel pueblo.

Si allí fue que lo conoció en una tienda donde el era el encargado, muchas veces entro pero nunca hablaron mas de lo necesario, y de no ser por María su amiga quizás nunca habrían cruzado mas que esos escuetos y cortos diálogos. Si no fuera María puede que ahora no compartirían esa amistad tan rara que tenían en este momento, por que si "rara" era la palabra clave, para describir su reciente amistad con Jasper Whitlock, no llevaban mas de dos meses de conocerse y se guardan secretos, por decirlo de alguna manera ella guardaba un secreto de el y su amiga; María mantenía una relación con Jasper, pero no una normal ella era su amante nadie lo sabia solo ella y dos de los empleados que trabajaban con Jasper. No los juzgaba pero no lo comprendía, el tenia una novia la cual vivía muy pendiente de el, Alice, y por lo que decía la amaba, pero ahí estaban ellos dos viéndose a escondidas una que otra vez. Francamente no sabía si culparlo, ya que conocía de sobra a María, y ella misma entraba en detalles cuando hablaban en sus interminables charlas de "María habla, Isabella escucha", conocía la historia de primera mano por obra de su amiga y ella era de armas tomar cuando un hombre le gustaba y no paraba hasta tener lo que quería, y Jasper Whitlock no fue la excepción a dicha regla.

El termino cediendo, eh Isabella sabia mas de lo que le gustaría con respecto a esos dos, María no se guardaba nada, lo contaba todo, y ahora se encontraban distanciados o Jasper le había puesto un alto con lo cual ella no esta muy contenta y se lo hacia saber, su oído sufría constantemente por dicho distanciamiento que no le concernía en lo absoluto, o eso creía Isabella. Lo que si sabia ella era que su amistad con Jasper crecía día a día, a pesar del distanciamiento que tenía con su amiga, mientras mas pasaban las semanas mayor era el número de mensajes que se mandaban. Y ahí estaba el otra vez devolviéndole cordura y recordándole la hora era tardísimo ella seguía en la oficina.

Guardo su celular con un aire renovador que le trajo el mensaje, recordando a su amigo que seguramente esa noche se encontraría solo, por ello la lluvia de mensajes no terminaría ahí, si no seguiría toda la noche, y no es que a ella le molestara al contrario le agradaba con quien hablar trivialidades sin sentido que nadie mas entendía o que solo ellos podían encontrarle el lado divertido dentro de sus retorcidas mentes, ya lo vería el sábado hoy no se podía dar el lujo de divertirse debía estudiar para la universidad tenia un examen importante, pero no por ello dejarían de mandarse mensajes hasta que sus dedos se acalambren o se la hora de salida de su amigo en la tienda.

-oOo-

_Días después…_

Isabella se encontraba muy contenta había logrado aprobar su examen en la universidad, se sentía exhausta pero orgullosa de ella misma le quedaban pocas asignaturas para graduarse, pero tenia un dejo de tristeza porque no tenia con quien compartirlo o a quien le importara, hasta que repentinamente su celular sonó, un mensaje nuevo, - _Happy Valentine´s day… ¿Como saliste bonita? ¿Se festeja o se ahogan las penas?...-___Euforia, alegría, y una sensación extraña se instalaba en su estomago…

No solo se había acordado de su examen, si no de un día al cual no le prestaba importancia a tal punto que no lo recordaba, pero el detalle estaba ahí, era lo que contaba y se lo agradecía infinitamente. Y con una sonrisa boba le contesto con un simple -"_se festeja, y un igualmente para vos_"-, automáticamente recibió un -"¡_Congratulations!, me alegro muchísimo por vos, vamos a tomar algo o no podes?_". - Moria por salir pero se encontraba agotada y con pena le dijo que sus pies no le respondían y si podían dejarlo para el día siguiente; El con su humor inconfundible le dijo que era muy flojo de su parte y no podía al día siguiente ya que tenia una fiesta pero que prometía brindar por ella. Sus ánimos cayeron un poco realmente quería verlo pero el ya tenia planes, no lo culpaba, Jasper tenia una vida tan ocupada como la de ella, y rara vez podía darse el lujo de salir, pero no por ello se sentía mas animada no iba a poder verlo y eso cambiaba completamente su humor.

Isabella poco a poco y sin notarlo iba creando cierta atracción hacia Jasper que con el pasar de las semanas se hacia mas grande, y se notaba en el trato mutuo en pequeñas cosas que nadie notaba y los acercaban; ahora se hacia mas evidente con sus cambios ciclotímicos de la alegría al desanimo en un segundo.

Y ahí iba otra vez un cambio radical de humor a la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de el_: - "Se extraña tu presencia por eso te invitaba, me hubiera gustado verte, que tengas lindos sueños bonita, descansa te lo mereces, un beso"._

Un clic fue lo que se escucho en su cabeza y que resonó durante un largo tiempo en donde no contesto el mensaje, en donde no quería pensar, suspiro, no quería perder el tiempo pensando en algo que ya tenia respuesta. En verdad, hacía mucho que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuando exactamente había comenzado a mirar con otros ojos a Jasper, ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Y es por eso que tantas noches, como todas las anteriores, había terminado escribiéndose por interminables horas, por eso sus cambios ciclotímicos con todo lo que tuviera que ver con el, y caía en cuenta de que todo el tiempo buscaba la oportunidad de acercársele y hablarle pasar tiempo con el. Porque si tenía respuesta, una respuesta que no le disgustaba del todo pero lo daba miedo por las circunstancias, circunstancias que no la beneficiaban. Por que si, sin darse cuenta, terminó prendada de el, le gustaba le atraía, le gustaba Jasper Whitlock como ningún otro antes, no era amor lo sabia, pero tampoco le era indiferente. Pero eso nunca iba a ocurrir - No - Eso debía quedar guardado en su cabeza bajo siete llaves, ella era consiente de que su amigo tenia novia y para ella eso se respetaba, por que estaba mal, no era correcto.

O eso creía Isabella…

Y después de unos largos minutos, logro responder que ella también hubiera querido verlo, que extrañaba su compañía y locura, que dejarían para después los tragos, que agradecía la invitación pero ya el sueño se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y se despedía con un "un beso, cuídate, divertirte y toma por mi!".

Esa noche fue a dormir con una certeza y esa era de que le gusta Jasper. Y sentía que era mutuo, pero que no debía dejar que pasara algo y si en ella estaba evitarlo lo haría por el bien de su amistad o era la excusa que se ponía así misma, el no solo tenia novia, si no que también había tenido una breve relación con su amiga, la cual seguía sintiendo atracción por el, nada bueno podría pasar si ella fantaseaba con cosas que no debían ocurrir. Mejor era dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, evitando a toda costa confundir más las cosas entre ellos, si es que no era muy tarde para evitarlo.

-oOo-

Ella no sabía que el destino ya le tenía preparado otros planes de los cuales no se iba a poder escapar, y que lo que ella quería evitar no tenia marcha atrás, porque la atracción que ella sentía era mutua como presentía y Jasper sentía igual y desde antes que Isabella, pero temía el rechazo, porque la conocía lo suficiente como para saber como pensaba y sabia que Isabella Swan no era como María, y no quería perderla.

Quería estar seguro antes de dar el primer paso, un paso que no estaba muy lejos de darse, porque lo de ellos no podía seguir haciéndose esperar…

_Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este Jasper – Bella, como verán retrocedimos bastante en el tiempo, es cuando se empieza a gestar la atracción o cuando Isabella se da cuenta de ello, porque Jasper ya lo tiene bien claro solo que a pesar del poco tiempo que conoce a Isabella la lee bastante bien y sabe como piensa sobre determinadas cosas, será que le costara mucho convencerla?. Esperemos que no jejeje, espero que les este gustando la historia hasta acá hoy fue un capitulo tranqui el que viene se vuelven a calentar las cosas entre los dos… _

_Gracias a Saiya-Moon2, alexf1994, AmberCullenMasen, Tefiita Volturi, Natiis-cullen, Bella Masen Mckarty, NEO191208, por ponerme entre sus alertas y favoritos y Guest no se tu nombre pero la próxima déjalo _

_Nos estamos leyendo un beso, hasta el Capitulo III de Encuentros Clandestinos…_

-Mil disculpas por el retraso, pero por un problema de la empresa estoy sin internet, pero igualmente voy a seguir subiendo…


End file.
